


Valentine's Day

by DarkSaori



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Devil May Cry
Genre: Dante and Leon, Devil May Cry - Freeform, M/M, Resident Evil - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSaori/pseuds/DarkSaori
Summary: Era o Dia dos Namorados, o pior dia de Leon S. Kennedy. Ele realmente o detestava com todas as suas forças, pois se achava terrível no amor. E se houvesse mais alguém que fosse horrível também?DANTE & LEON
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Leon S. Kennedy
Kudos: 4





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, amores, tudo bem? Finalmente trouxe essa fic desse casal tão amado por mim! Espero que gostem, que comentem e que compartilhem, pois quero saber se lhes agradou.   
> Penso numa continuação, um lemon bem gostoso, o que vocês acham? Conversem comigo!!! <3
> 
> Beijocas e até a próxima!!!
> 
> \- Saori

Era o Dia dos Namorados, o pior dia de Leon S. Kennedy. Ele realmente o detestava com todas as suas forças, pois se achava terrível no amor. Após tantas desilusões e traições, ele já não acreditava mais em corações e em ficar eternamente com alguém; pior, achava a maior babaquice quem perdia o seu precioso tempo comprando chocolates e cartões. Para ele não passava de atitudes bregas e sem fundamento. 

A pior merda que o século XX havia criado com o intuito de encher os bolsos de milhares de babacas, deixando outros milhares exaustos e infelizmente mais pobres. 

Naquele dia, Leon resolveu fazer algo diferente; todo ano, ele passava aquela data em casa, vendo televisão e bebendo cerveja, mas havia decidido ir à rua, tomar um café, observar a paisagem. Talvez fosse melhor assim para variar. 

Fazia um frio gostoso. Após tomar um rápido banho morno e escovar os dentes, Leon escolheu algumas peças quentes e aconchegantes de seu armário e se arrumou, calçando coturnos militares pesados e pondo um cachecol ao redor do pescoço. Pegou a carteira, o celular, as chaves de casa e saiu após dar um trato no cabelo que, mesmo com a sua insistência em arrumá-lo, permanecia petulantemente alinhado. 

Caminhou calmamente até a cafeteria mais próxima, era relativamente perto de sua casa. Observou as ruas, as pessoas sorrindo, se presenteando, abraçando, beijando, e ficou pensando o quanto aquilo lhe parecia ridículo e monótono, pois todo ano era a mesma coisa. E ele odiava coisas que não mudavam. Suspirou e continuou o seu caminho, atentando-se apenas em chegar ao local, sem pensar muito, pois quando se pensava demais, o coração se tornava frágil e ele sabia muito bem disso. 

Assim que viu a construção mediana pintada de verde, Leon suspirou levemente e adentrou o local, se irritando internamente com o barulho do sininho de Dia dos Namorados colocado acima da porta, indicando quantas pessoas felizes entrariam ali. Se sentou rapidamente em um sofá longo, logo sendo atendido e esfregando as mãos enluvadas, observando a tudo. Havia alguns casais namorando, conversando, bebendo café e rindo e por um breve instante, Leon sentiu inveja deles. 

Queria ter alguém para dividir a vida, os conhecimentos, os sentimentos. Queria que alguém lhe amasse verdadeiramente, que não o quisesse somente para suprir a carência ou esquecer alguém. Mas aquilo parecia funcionar apenas nos filmes que via, era incrível como no mundo real tudo era uma grande merda. E suas esperanças iam morrendo a cada dia. 

O café chegou em questão de minutos e Leon agradeceu, já segurando a caneca mediana pela asa e bebericando um pouco do líquido escuro, gemendo baixinho pela quentura. Descansou a caneca na mesa e passou a ver um pouco de televisão assim que notou a existência da mesma. Apesar da leve distração, os seus sentidos continuavam apurados, típico de quem trabalhava com coisas perigosas. 

Ouviu a porta se abrindo pelo som do sino e sentiu alguém se sentar próximo a ele, no mesmo sofá, logo fazendo um pedido. Não pôde conter a sua curiosidade ao ouvir aquela voz tão grave, profunda, marcante. Virou o rosto para ver o dono dela e se surpreendeu ao notar que o homem era mais bonito do que poderia imaginar. As suas feições eram uma mescla de suavidade com rudeza, os seus cabelos eram platinados, curtos, e ele possuía olhos muito azuis, um tom tão claro que podia cegá-lo se visse de tão perto. 

Ao notar um sorriso se formar nos lábios dele, virou-se rapidamente para a televisão, as bochechas coradas e o coração batendo muito acelerado. 

— E aí... Dia difícil? — O homem disse de forma amigável, fazendo com que as pernas de Leon tremessem. 

O que estava acontecendo? Nunca havia tremido nem mesmo quando deu o seu primeiro tiro na vida. Por que justamente um homem estava fazendo aquilo com ele? Só poderia ser uma sandice de seu frágil e bobo coração. 

— O pior de todos. — Respondeu Leon sem olhar o homem nos olhos. 

— Sei como é. — Suspirou de forma divertida. — Alguma recordação ruim? 

— Todas. É como se eu nunca tivesse sido feliz, mas isso passa. — Riu sem humor. —Como tudo na vida. 

O homem assentiu. Havia gostado daquelas palavras. 

— Realmente. — Riu, estendendo a mão. — A propósito, sou Dante. 

Leon virou-se para o homem, vendo rapidamente a mão estendida e a apertando com firmeza. 

— Sou Leon. 

— Leon... — Repetiu Dante, observando-o tão profundamente que Leon tremeu ainda mais; aquele homem possuía um olhar muito intenso. — Nunca o vi por aqui... Trabalha com o quê? 

— Hã... — Naquele momento, Leon se sentiu temeroso; contaria a um estranho sobre o que fazia na vida? Por mais confiável que ele parecesse? Mas algo em sua mente lhe dizia que Dante não entendia nada sobre o que ele fazia, logo não havia perigo. — Trabalho numa organização contra o bioterrorismo. 

— Bioterrorismo? E o que é isso? — Indagou Dante muito curioso. Ele parecia se interessar por coisas novas, gostar de aprender, se envolver com as causas. 

— Bioterrorismo é praticamente uma guerra com armas biológicas. 

Dante não se deixou impressionar por mais que a surpresa se estampasse em seus olhos. Definitivamente aquele Leon era uma pessoa curiosa e ele adorava matar sua curiosidade. Não resistiu em arrastar o corpo para ficar mais perto dele. 

— Maneiro, maneiro... E de que tipo de armas biológicas estamos falando? Digo, você trabalha contra monstros? 

— Sim, monstros e mutações. — Para Leon era estranho explicar a alguém sobre aquilo, pois durante o seu dia-a-dia ele somente executava o trabalho, não havia muito o que contar. Mas não podia negar que estava adorando aquela atenção. 

— Hmmm, que tipo de monstros? Monstros como eu? — Indagou divertido, recebendo um olhar curioso do moreno. 

— E você é um monstro? — A surpresa na voz de Leon divertiu Dante, pois ele sempre gostava de chocar e Leon claramente parecia chocado com aquela informação. 

— Sim, sou um capetão. 

— Cafetão? — Leon indagou não entendendo bem, tomando mais alguns goles do seu café, notando Dante fazer o mesmo com o dele, que havia acabado de chegar. 

— Não, capetão mesmo. 

Leon arregalou os olhos, não sabendo o que pensar ao certo. Continuou bebendo o café e pensando no que diria, estava demasiado impressionado. Dante era sério e engraçado ao mesmo tempo e ele não sabia dizer com precisão o que estava sentindo, mas era boa a companhia dele. 

— Entendi... E o inferno é quente mesmo ou é tudo invenção da mídia? 

— Inferno? Eu não moro no inferno. — Dante riu, continuando a tomar o café cuja fumaça saía plenamente, dançando no ar. 

— Bom, você parece morar perto daqui, então... Eu particularmente considero esse lugar infernal, não tem nada de bom aqui. 

Dante riu alto, contagiando Leon, que riu junto com ele, ambos parecendo encantados com aquela conversa. 

— Você é muito engraçado, Leon... Pelo jeito, uns alguéns muito maus estragaram esse dia para você. E se eu te convidasse para conhecer o meu trabalho? — O tom de voz de Dante era sugestivo e sensual, fazendo com que os pelos de Leon se arrepiassem. 

— Você também é... Eu quero mais que esse povo se foda... Com o que você trabalha mesmo? — Indagou interessado e curioso, meio arrogante, do jeito que Dante parecia gostar, pois abriu um sorriso na mesma hora. 

— Sou professor. 

— Professor? De quê? 

— De anatomia. 

Naquele momento quem iniciou as risadas foi Leon. Jamais na vida achou que ia ser cantado daquela forma. Só parecia ser piada mesmo. 

— Eu duvido. 

— Se duvida é só vir na minha casa para tirar a prova real. — Dante lambeu os lábios, o que não passou despercebido por Leon, que terminou o café em questão de minutos. 

— Não sei, eu mal te conheço. Você diz que é o próprio capeta... Não confio em gente sedutora. 

— Pois pode confiar em mim. Garanto que te darei mais do que aqueles te deram. — Suspirou. — Você parece odiar esse dia, assim como eu. Somos dois desiludidos, horríveis, então... Que tal sermos horríveis juntos? 

Leon se surpreendeu, perdendo-se nos olhos daquele homem incrível. Ele era tão divertido, diferente, de alma linda. Por que não ir com ele? É claro que ainda se encontrava desconfiado, não podia se jogar nos braços de um quase estranho, mas se sentia leve, feliz, apreciado. E aquilo estava contando mais do que todo o seu receio. 

— Se você não me devorar depois, ó Senhor do reino de baixo. — Disse rindo, arrancando uma risada de Dante, que a cada momento estava mais encantado e louco pelo homem ao seu lado. 

— Ser devorado vai ser o menor dos seus problemas, Leon. Pode apostar. — Respondeu e suspirou fortemente, tocando a testa de Leon com os seus dedos compridos, acariciando aquela pele macia, levando os dedos até a franja do moreno, jogando-a para trás e falhando, pois, a mesma era rebelde demais. — Você é tão bonito. Deixe-me apreciá-lo. 

Aquelas frases quebraram o resto de resistência que havia em Leon; seus olhos brilharam, o coração bateu forte e o seu fôlego quase se perdeu. 

— Aprecie-me, Dante. Hoje me permito ser. 

Com aquela deixa, Dante sorriu para ele, calmamente se aproximando, a mão que antes tocou os cabelos escuros, sentiu a face de Leon num ato carinhoso. O moreno fechou os olhos e Dante também, tocando os seus lábios nos dele, num beijo calmo e suave. 

O dia dos namorados então tornou-se algo melhor do que bom, tornou-se suportável e bonito. 

Tornou aqueles dois homens menos amargurados e mais realizados, nem que fosse por alguns célebres minutos.


End file.
